Touka Akatsuki
is a servant of the Kureshima family. She is and serves as a villain in the portion of Kamen Rider Zangetsu in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden V-Cinema and has the unique ability to control the flow of Cracks at will. Character History Touka Akatsuki is a young lass who was hired by Amagi Kureshima as a maid servant to the Kureshima Family. She became close friends with Takatora during her time as a maid servant, which she baked an apple pie for her close friend. Years later, Touka reunites with Takatora and she spends her time with the Kureshima brothers for a short while. Unknown to them, Touka eventually steals a Sengoku Driver and a Ringo Lockseed to become Kamen Rider Idunn and she is responsible for the attacks on the Kurokage Troopers, Sid and almost attacked Yoko. She uses the ability to control the flow of the Cracks due to the Ringo Lockseed's effect. When she's about to attack Mitsuzane, Takatora shows up as he tries to transform into Zangetsu-Shin, but she quickly steals the Melon Energy Lockseed and runs away. After Takatora unmasks her in an abandoned building, Takatora realizes her treacherous acts as she transforms into Idunn to clash against Takatora, who transforms into Zangetsu Watermelon Arms. After she's being shot, Takatora regains his Melon Energy Lockseed to transform into Zangetsu-Shin so that he can defeat her. After she is weakened by Takatora, she is killed by Kamen Rider Duke who subsequently takes the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Idunn's forms are called . By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Idunn can activate one of three finishing moves based on her current Arms form: , , or . is Idunn's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Idunn's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches or when she changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Idunn's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through the Rider Indicator. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions. IdunFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Ringo= Ringo Arms is Idunn's apple-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. As Idunn, Touka was shown to fight off against Kurokage Troopers and had the advantage against Zangetsu Watermelon Arms. However, this form is still inferior to that of a New Generation Rider and Touka was quickly defeated by Zangetsu Shin. After Touka's death at the hands of Ryoma Sengoku, the Ringo Lockseed was given to Kaito Kumon where it was destroyed after usage from the latter. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Idunn's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sword Bringer - One of Idunn Ringo Arms' personal weapons **Apple Reflecter - One of Idunn Ringo Arms' personal weapons Behind the Scenes Portrayal Touka Akatsuki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Idunn, her suit actor is Notes *Idunn's name is from the Nordic goddess , who has been associated with apples. *Despite both coming from the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed, Idunn's version of Ringo Arms is repainted from Silver Arms while Baron's comes from Golden Arms. *Like Tyrant's, Idunn's mouthpiece is similar to Gaim's, Bujin Gaim's, Kamuro's and Jam's mouthpieces. *Touka's name in both English and Japanese, has similar characters and lettering to Kouta. References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters